Everything We've Gone Through
by mewmewlin
Summary: Kevin and Macy have been friends for 3 years now. It was never enough for Kevin. Now entering 12th, Macy's not that sports player he met three years ago. He wanted her more. He would do anything to get her. Even hurting the ones that he loved the most.


I entered into my first day of high school. It was my brothers and my first day back to school since the second grade. Now all of us were in a new world. It was a place we could never trust. I don't know what could happen.

I haven't been in this town for years. I didn't remember anyone I grew up with.

I was scared.

Sure I can perform with my younger brothers on stage every night in front of millions of fans screaming our names.

But… this wasn't a concert

It was different.

My name is Kevin Jonas. I'm 15 years old. The date is September 2 2006. I had already missed homeroom. I didn't know where anything was.

I walked to my locker. I had a paper that said my combo was 6- 34- 12.

I put my combo in and immediately got my books for my first period. I had no idea where that was. Room B- 14. B- 14? What does the B mean? What does the 14 mean? All I knew is that my teacher's name was Mr. Taylor for history for my first period.

Where was Stella when I needed her? She was the only one I knew here. Of course Stella and Joe have to be in eighth grade and Nick is in seventh. That was so stupid

What was I to do? No one was in the halls with me!!! I WAS GOING TO BE LATE!!!! I was running like crazy. I ran top speed to the west wing of the school. I couldn't stop running. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't know anything about a real school.

And I didn't want to look stupid entering late.

I then felt a hard painful crash into someone else. Papers from his or her binder went flying everyone. I was so grateful my binder was 100 percent organized. I was always an organized person.

"Oh my goodness," I said as the papers all fell on the floor and a girl with brown hair with her hair in braid pigtails who was rushing all over the floor picking up the papers. I looked at one. It was a sport form for the school. I looked at the paper to see which ones she was trying out for.

* * *

**Sports Physical for Horace Mantis High**

Name: _Marcella 'Macy' Misa_ Homeroom/grade: _A- 27/ 9_ Date: _9-1-06_

Gender: _Female _Grade Point Average: _3.8_ Age: _14_

Birthday: _October 29 1991_ Weight: _115 pounds_ Allergies: _None_

Please underline yes for the sports you want to take first semester:

Aerobics Yes or No

Archery Yes or No

Badminton Yes or No

Baseball

Boys Yes or No

Girls Yes or No

Basketball

Boys Yes or No

Girls Yes or No

Bowling Yes or No

Boxing Yes or No

Cross Country

Boys Yes or No

Girls Yes or No

Dancing Yes or No

Diving Yes or No

Fencing Yes or No

Field Hockey

Boys Yes or No

Girls Yes or No

Figure Skating Yes or No

Football Yes or No

Golf Yes or No

Ice Hockey Yes or No

Karate Yes or No

Rugby Yes or No

Swimming Yes or No

Tennis

Boys Yes or No

Girls Yes or No

Volleyball

Boys Yes or No

Girls Yes or No

Weightlifting Yes or No

* * *

I couldn't believe all the sports she had checked. 19 sports?!!!! Wow! I hope she would be able to do it all.

"I'm soooo sorry," I started and looked down at the paper, "Macy Misa."

She grabbed the paper and looked right in my eyes. Macy's mouth jaw opened. So did mine. I was looking right in her eyes. We slowly started to stand up. She was about four inches shorter than me. She looked like an angel. Nothing could ruin this moment…

Just then Macy fainted in my arms. I didn't get what was going on. Everyone on my school bus hated JONAS… a lot! Was Macy different?

Macy made a quick recovery.

"Kevin of Jonas!!!!!" she shouted excitedly.

I kinda chuckled a little. I really liked our older fans. They were the real big ones.

"I can't believe I'm standing in a presence of an actual Jonas!!! What are you doing here?!!! I have to be dreaming!!! This can't be real!!!"

"It's real," I said, "My brothers and I have decided to take a break from touring and go to this school for a while. So I'm guessing you're a fan Macy."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!!"

"Yeah it was on the paper!"

"I've been a fan forever!!! My best friend works for you guys and always tends to sneak me some tickets. I mean not always, sometimes she worries about losing her job. She is the most awesome person in the world and…"

"Oh I know now. Stella's best friend Macy, that's where I heard your name from. I'm gonna have to talk to her about those tickets."

"NO YOU CAN'T SHE WOULD KILL ME IF SHE FOUND OUT I TOLD!!!!"

"I was gonna talk about why she didn't give you backstage passes." I took backstage passes out of my back pocket. Joe had given me them to me, telling me to use them if I met any hot girls my age. I yelled at him, since he knew I still hadn't gotten over my ex girlfriend yet. I didn't think I would give them to anyone. I guess I am.

"I'm dreaming!!!" yelled Macy.

"Nope! You're not!" I said.

"Thank you. This is for your concert in three weeks right??"

"Yep. Promise you will be there."

"I promise. I'm the president of the United States JONAS fan club. I have too."

"Really? That's you? That's so cool. So I guess I know you will be there."

We both smiled. Whoa did I just take Joe's advice? I hope not!

Okay now I think my spiky hair is interfering with my thinking. I just met Macy. I just gave her something you normally would have to buy for 300 dollars, if you were buying off a family member. This can't be bad though. I mean it could be starting a great friendship.

For all I know, Macy could replace Kady in my heart. I do know one thing though. I was in love with Marcella Misa.


End file.
